Fight! Fight! Fight! Utauoid Power Force! Go!
by Nikkeh-Chan
Summary: Kasane Teto and her brother were just normal kids, unitl they saw a fight between hatsune Miku and Utane Uta. Not just a fist fight, but a fight with powerful beams. How will they cope with their new job? Teto X Uta minor Miku X Uta T for swearing ! R&R


A/N: Hello my fellow authors and readers of stories! Are you ready to meet the Utauoid Power Force? I know I am :) .

* * *

><p>Kasane Teto pulled part of her hair into a pigtail, and then did the same with the other.<p>

"Teto-chan? Are you ready yet?" Said the voice of her brother, Kasane Ted. Teto adjusted the sleeves on her uniform and gave herself a confident nod,"Yep! All ready!" she said, opening the door. Ted was standing against the wall wearing the school uniform for boys. When he saw here he started towards the stairs.

Down in the kitchen, their Mom was making breakfast, "Ohaiyo Mama-chan!" Teto said happily.

Her mother smiled, "Ohaiyo Teto-chan, Ted-chan. Sleep well?"

"Yep!"

"Mmhm"

"Good. Now, sit sit sit! Breakfast is almost ready." Her mother said, taking out some paper plates. The two sat down, ready for their food.

"Here you go! Toasted french bread for Teto-chan and Ted-chan." The red-haired woman sat down two plates of toasted french bread, and put down a butter tray for them.

"Arigato Mama-chan~!" Teto sung.

"Arigato Oka-san." Ted said.

His mother laughed, "No need to use that honnorific crap around me Ted-chan. Now, eat and then off you go."

After they ate, Teto slipped on her shoes and put her books in her bag, "We're leaving Mama-chan!" she called, opening the door for her and her brother.

"Bye!" Their mother called from the kitchen.

The two walked down the sidewalk toward their school when they heard a yell.

"Kyhaa!"

"What was that!" Teto exclaimed.

Ted shrugged, "I don't know."

"We should go check it out!" Teto said, running off before Ted could say anything.

When they finished running toward the sound, they saw a girl with purple hair send a beam of lavander light across the yard. It was aimed at a teal-haired, twin tailed girl with a smirk on her face.  
>"Isn't that Hatsune Miku from that stuck up Music Prep school?" Teto asked, trying to be heard over the sound of blasting and yelling.<p>

Ted nodded, "Yeah, and it's not a stuck up school. I go there you know, and people are very nice there."

Then Teto got a good look at the girl, "Hey! That's Utane Uta! From my school! She's in chorus with me and she's pretty good! But I've never seen her wear that before!"

As if on cue, Uta was shot backwards, next to the Kasanes, "What are you doing here Kasane?" She glared.

Ted stepped forward, "We heard a yell and then saw," he gestured toward the floating girl and Uta's glowing hand, "whatever this is."

"This," Uta sneered, "is a fight. Between and a Utauoid, and a Vocaloid. Stay out of it!" The badge on her outfit shined, "What? No. You can't be saying that- Oh fine. Here." Reluctantly, Uta got out two badges from the pocket in her sleeve, "Put these on then I'll do the rest." The two obeyed, pinning the badges to their uniforms and Uta said firmly, pointing to Teto with her thumb sideways, "Utauoid Power go!" she turned her thumb up, "Kasane Teto!"

Teto was absorbed in light. Her pigtails turned into drill like things. Her school uniform changed into a dark gray outfit, with pink trimmings. A blet hung loosely behind her, and huge red wings sprung from her back. Her sleeves changed, turning into sleeves similar to her outfit.

When the light died down, she realized what had just happened. She had turned into.. What did Uta say? An Utauoid?

"Teto-chan!" Her brother said. He was wearing a similar outfit, same colors, but without the skirt and sleeves that hit the elbow.

"Wow Ted-chan. Lookin' good." Teto winked.

Uta let out an exasperated sigh, "Now is not the time for complements! We got a Vocaloid to finish off!" she ran off to resume her postion fighting Miku. She shot the a look that said don't-go-until-you're-called.

The tealette let out a laugh, "Where's you're renforcments Uta-tan?" she said with false innocence.

Teto couldn't help herself, "Right here." She shouted. Miku laughed again, "Newbies? You didn't send them back to you're little hideout? Ha! This will be easy."

She turned to a blond haired girl with a side ponytail, "Neru."

The girl's head snapped up, "Y-yes Masuta." She got up and started texting.

Teto whisper to Uta, "Texting? What's she going to do? Flood our inboxes with spam and chain mail?"

Uta shook her head, "No. Look at the tip of the phone."

Teto followed her gaze. She was right. A yellow light was forming at the tip. Uta grabbed her arm, "Oh shit! Run Kasane! She's aiming for you." She pushed her in the opposite direction. Neru texted faster, faster, and faster. Finally, she pressed send. The light shot from the phone.

It hit Teto's arm.

"Ghyaa! Dammit!" She yelped. A giant gash was left, and it bled.

"Ha! Amatures! Utane, darling, you can do so much better then these things." Miku crooned, floating down towards Uta. She placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it, "Come with us Uta-chan." She smiled. Teto watched as Uta's eyes grew wide with shock. She would too. The smug smirk on her face had disappeared and was replaced with a kind smile. She held out her hand, "Come with me. We can be friends, just like we were." Mikku said. Uta reached out.

"No! Uta! Kyhaa!" Teto yelled, shooting a roaring blue fire at Miku. Miku flew backward.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and said to Uta, "You can still give me an answer;" she changed back into her school uniform, "You know where to find me." She whipped around to Neru, "Come on Akita." Neru nodded quickly and got up. Teto saw Neru mouth out I'm sorry to Uta. She nodded slightly and changed back to her school uniform.

"You're not that bad of a fighter.. Teto."

Teto smiled. That was the first time Uta had ever called her by her first name. She had always called her Kasane, "Thanks Uta. But uh, can you tell us what just happened?"

The purple haired girl nodded, "I'll tell you on the way to school."

* * *

><p>Tadaa~! How do you like it? Do you want me to change anything? Characters too mary-sue-ish? Not enough detail? To much detail? Couple requests? Grammer errors? Spelling errors? Is it good? SO MANY QUESTIONS SO LITTLE TIME! *ahem* Um sorry ^^; I came up with this off the top of my head~. Oh and for people who don't know, Uta Utane is Defoko. So... Please reveiw :3 Flames are accepted because I need them to roast my marshmellows~!<p> 


End file.
